


What About Now?

by BlackRoseShiori



Series: Rumbelle Fluff Drabbles [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseShiori/pseuds/BlackRoseShiori





	What About Now?

Belle rushed to the hospital as fast as she could, even going so far as to rip off her high heels and run barefoot in the streets of Storybrooke. She had no car and wouldn't have known how to drive it, anyway…though, in retrospect, she probably could have called Ruby or Emma or any number of people to drive her.

But she felt better just running. She felt more in control, like she was doing something for herself. If she was running, she wouldn't have time to let panic overtake her.

The phone call from Dr. Whale still rang in her ears. "Belle, there's been an accident. Mr. Gold is here, and he's in pretty bad shape. He wrapped his car around a tree…"

She hadn't even given him a chance to finish. She left the phone dangling from its hook in the kitchen and ran out the door without another thought.

He had to be okay. He just had to be. After all, they were getting married in two days.

After all their time apart…after everything they'd been through…it couldn't end this way.

Belle arrived at the hospital sweaty and out of breath, but the doctor met her and immediately escorted her to a room.

She had never seen Rumplestiltskin look anything less than powerful and in-control, even in his pajamas. But as he lay on the hospital bed with tubes in his nose and hooked up to machines, he looked small and fragile.

A sob caught in Belle's throat as she rushed to his side. His long hair was in disarray, and she smoothed a strand from his forehead. It was only now that she noticed the streaks of gray, and the gray in his sideburns.

After returning from Neverland, Rumplestiltskin no longer had the powers of the Dark One. He had explained to her that it had taken all of his strength to get Henry away from Peter Pan, and then get them back home. It was apparently incredibly difficult to leave Neverland. Belle had thought nothing of it other than he would need her support as he began a magicless life after so many centuries. But now, as she looked at him lying unconscious in the hospital, she realized just how mortal he had truly become.

She had become so used to him being invincible. Now, he was just a man. A man quite a bit older than herself, who could possibly die.

Belle grabbed hold of his closest hand and held on as if it were his actual lifeline. 

"Rumple," she sobbed, her breath catching in her throat, "Please wake up. You can't leave me again…there's only so much I can take."

She did not see Mother Superior standing just outside the glass of the room, watching them. The Blue Fairy had no love of the Dark One, because of his nature…however, since he'd lost his powers, she had tried to make amends with him. It was slow going, since he still blamed her for giving Baelfire the magic bean. But they had made some progress since she had created the potion that woke Belle from her cursed state as Lacey.

Now, the fairy-turned-nun quietly entered the room and softly said, "Belle?"

Belle jerked her head up, and Mother Superior's heart broke at the tears streaming down the young woman's face. After all, Belle had never been anything but kind to everyone in town.

"What is it?" Belle gasped. "You're not here because you think he's going to die, are you?"

"I'm not here as a nun," Blue said, smiling slightly. "I'm here because I still have magic…and I think I can wake him."

"Safely?" Belle questioned. She was still wary of all magic.

Blue nodded. "Yes, safely."

Belle slowly let go of her love's hand and backed away. "Then, please," she said.

Blue stepped closer and raised her wand. Passing it over Rumplestiltskin, a blue light enveloped him. A moment later, he gasped and opened his eyes.

"Belle?" he immediately said, eyes looking wildly around the room.

"Rumple!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand again. Anything else she was going to say was cut off by her sobbing into his shoulder in relief.

Blue watched the reunion, one of many that she knew the couple had had. She thought she saw Rumplestiltskin give her a slight nod, then go back to cooing at Belle.

"I'm so sorry," Belle said, finally sitting up and giving her love a watery smile. "You're the one hurt, and I'm acting like a child." She then turned to Blue and said, "thank you, so much. There's no way I could ever repay you."

"No need," the fairy said, then nodded at them politely and took her leave.

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin rasped, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. The wedding. I was in a hurry and driving much too fast, and now I've ruined the wedding. I was already lame, but now I couldn't hobble down the aisle at all…"

"Stop that," Belle chastised him. "Stop thinking so poorly of yourself. You had an accident, that's all. Accidents happen. The wedding can wait."

"It doesn't have to."

Belle looked up in surprise at the voice. It was one she hadn't heard in over a year.

Jefferson looked much the same as she remembered, though dressed in fine clothes instead of hospital scrubs. He wore an ascot, but she still noticed the thick scar around his neck. As she looked at him, he bounced nervously on his heels.

"What are you going on about?" Rumplestiltkin asked the younger man.

"Well, I was coming to pay a visit to my former employer and his lovely fiancé, and I couldn't help but overhear your troubles. It just so happens that I'm an ordained minister, and I could marry you right now."

"YOU are an ordained minister," Rumplestiltskin repeated in disbelief.

Jefferson shrugged. "What can I say? Twenty-eight years locked in a mansion, I got bored."

"Do it," Belle said, with no hesitation. She then added, "please."

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth, but Belle cut him off and said, "yes, I'm sure."

Jefferson suddenly ran out of the room, but returned only a moment later with Dr. Whale in tow. 

"We needed a witness," he explained. Then he cleared his throat, dramatically, and began.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage, the bonding of two lives, of Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Why? Well, we can only guess. But anyway, do you Belle take Rumplestiltskin to be your lawful husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in whichever world we end up in, for as long as you both shall live?"

Belle grinned as she answered, "yes."

"And Rumplestiltskin," Jefferson continued, "same question."

"I do," Rumplestiltskin answered, never taking his eyes off of Belle.

"Then by the power of the state of Maine, I hereby declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

At that, Belle leaned down and gave her new husband a passionate kiss. As she leaned up and away from him again, she whispered, "Now, when you're better, we can skip straight to the honeymoon."


End file.
